


he told me to believe, believe in him and believe in me

by Pikajimin



Series: Starry Eyed Believers [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, didi i hope you are happy, fairytale AU, glitter is pixie dust, hyungwon is similar to peter pan, mentions of lost boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon remembers when he was little, his grandmother would tell him a bedtime story about the flying boy. She would tell him that you can find him in the clouds, high above them sometimes, other times he’ll be flying through the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he told me to believe, believe in him and believe in me

**Author's Note:**

> Didi, is the Joowon you wanted?  
> Kudos + Comments are welcomed.  
> Now translated into Vietnamese:https://goo.gl/DwTtxq  
> (Thanks to the sweet reader that translated it!)

“Are you going to stay up to see the meteor shower?” Changkyun asks. 

“I don’t know. Probably not,” Jooheon says.  

“You might see the flying boy though,” the younger answers. 

“Are you implying that he’s a falling star?” he questions.  

“I’m not. I’m just saying that you might get lucky and actually see him,” Changkyun states.  

     Jooheon remembers when he was little, his grandmother would tell him a bedtime story about the flying boy. She would tell him that you can find him in the clouds, high above them sometimes, other times he’ll be flying through the clouds.  She would tell him how the flying boy could grant wishes if you see him. (He once asked her if flying boy is a shooting star, and she glared at him and answered no.) He’s been hooked ever since. He stayed up well past his bedtime, waiting by the window for the flying boy. 

“I might stay up,” he says. 

“If you see him, what are you going to wish for?” the younger questions.

“It's none of your business,” he jokes. 

    Jooheon ruffles Changkyun’s hair and laughs. The younger male frantically tries to fix his hair. Jooheon laughs as the smaller male tries to punch him. 

He doesn’t know what he’ll wish for, maybe love maybe not. The younger male tells him to wish for something meaningful. Jooheon hums as a response. 

“Do you think he exists?” Jooheon asks. 

“The flying boy? I’d like to think he does,” Changkyun answers. 

“How do you know?” he questions.

“I don’t, but it's something to believe in, someone to believe in. Besides your grandmother says that he exists,” the younger states.  

    That doesn't mean anything. The Legend of the Flying Boy is nothing but a story that's been passed down from generation to generation. It's an old tale that the elderly tell their grandchildren.  He knows better than to believe it, but parts of him does. He wants to believe in him. He wants flying boy to exist. 

“You should go home, Changkyun.  Hyunwoo is probably worried about you,” he says. 

Are you wanting to get rid of me already?” the younger asks. 

“No, but I know Hyunwoo and he worries a lot, especially about you,” Jooheon answers. 

“He worries too much. His hair is going to turn grey at this rate,” Changkyun jokes. 

“Go home kid,” he says. 

“I will,” the younger male answers. 

     Changkyun tells him that he’s leaving. Jooheon doesn’t go inside until he sees Changkyun’s figure getting further and further away.  He’s alone in his bedroom. The clock says it's ten at night. If he leaves now, he’ll make it to the top of the small mountain. He packs his bag, a blanket to sit on, snacks and drinks. As he leaves, he tells his grandmother that he’ll be back shortly. He leaves his house and starts to walk in the direction of the mountains. 

     The mountains have a hiking trail that leads to an open area which is perfect to see the meteor shower. No one is outside at this time of night, which means no one should be on the hiking trail. (He wonders if the flying boy gets lonely or if there are others like him. He wants to believe that there are others.) He checks the time and only a few minutes have passed. The walk is not that far or long, and he hoped he’ll make it in time. He stops and looks up at the sky. It's a clear night and the further and further away he gets away from the city the brighter the stars get. He gets lost in the stars and forgets briefly that he needs to keep walking. He closes his eyes and opens them. He makes his trek up the hiking trail.  The air starts to change, and he almost see the top. He’s so close to the top. 

    When he gets there no one is there. He figured that no one would be out this late at night. Jooheon sets his blanket down in a patch of grass and sits down. He stares at the sky. The stars seem so small and he seems so big. He closes his eyes and breathes in the fresh air. His mind wanders and wonders if he’ll see the flying boy tonight. He wonders if Changkyun is right and that the flying boy is someone to believe in. He looks up at the sky and the meteor shower has started. Everything is brighter. The moon is barely there and the stars are surrounding him. 

    He remembers when he was young, his mother told him him that the stars are watching over him whenever he misses her. She told him that the stars will keep him company. Ever since then, he’s been interested in the stars. The Legend of the Flying Boy just gave him a valid reason to stay up past his bedtime. He watches the meteorites zip through the sky, and he feels at ease. 

“Hi,” a voice says. 

    Jooheon looks ahead of him and there's a guy floating in front of him. He blinks a couple of times. He must be seeing things. He’s tired, that must be it. He doesn’t know what to do. Does he talk back or ignore him? Is he the flying boy? This guy must be the flying boy. It has to be, but what is he doing so close to the ground? 

“Are you the flying boy?” he asks. 

“I’m Hyungwon.  I have a name,” the guy answers. 

“Hyungwon,” he repeats. 

    Hyungwon is beautiful. His golden blonde hair is illuminated by the stars. His skin is a pretty tan shade and glistens in the light. The boy’s clothes are too big for him, but it makes him look cute. Hyungwon smiles softly at him, and Jooheon is mesmerized.  This boy is so beautiful and ethereal.  He looks like a star, glistening and pretty. Jooheon can finally see him in all his beauty. The flying boy exists. 

“Can I sit beside you?” the blonde questions.  

“Uh yeah,” he answers. 

    Hyungwon steps on the ground and sits beside him. Jooheon wants to ask him many question. He wants to know more about Hyungwon. Instead he looks up at the sky and keeps watching. It’s so beautiful. And Jooheon thinks he can hear his mother humming. It sends a warm feeling throughout his body. 

“It’s pretty, isn't it?” Hyungwon asks. 

“It is. It’s beautiful,” he answers. 

“The stars are prettier up there, in the sky,” the blonde says. 

“I wouldn't know. I’ve always been stuck on the ground,” he jokes. 

    Hyungwon hums as a response. Jooheon looks at the blonde male, who is staring at the sky, and takes in Hyungwon’s beauty. The blonde is glistening, shining brightly. He hears Hyungwon hum a song, and it's it's a song that he knows, one his mother used to hum all the time. Jooheon smiles softy and hums along. He wonders how the other male knows that song. “How do you know that song?” Jooheon asks. 

“Someone I met a long time ago sang it and it's been with me ever since,” Hyungwon answers.  

    Jooheon wants to ask who sang it or if he remembers the person’s name. He wants to ask if it was his mother, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t because he knows that that song was popular a while ago. Instead he closes his eyes and tries to picture his mother’s face, but he can't. The blonde male gently touches his arm. He quickly opens his eyes. Hyungwon has a worried expression on his face. 

“Jooheon, don't cry,” Hyungwon says softly.  

“I’m not,” he answer.

“You know, the stars are watching over you. As am I. I’m watching over you all the time,” the blonde says.

“Why? Why couldn't I see you then?” he questions.  

“Because you didn't believe in me. You didn't believe,” Hyungwon replies.  

    Jooheon tells him that he did believe in him. He waited every night to see him. Hyungwon tells him that he was there, every night quietly watching over him. After that they didn't say a word. Crickets are chirping in the background and Jooheon's calm breathing can be heard. The blonde male takes Jooheon's hand into his own and holds it. They watch the meteorites fly through the sky in a comfortable silence. Periodically, Hyungwon would rub the top of Jooheon’s hand with his thumb. The wish is long forgotten and he no longer cares about it. 

    He can feel his eyes get heavy and he’s tired all of a sudden. He doesn’t know why. The only thing that he has done all day is sit around with Changkyun. He starts dozing off and soon enough Hyungwon moves his head, so he’s leaning on the blonde’s shoulder. He can hear the flying boy hum the same song, and it puts him at ease. 

“I have to go soon,” Hyungwon says. 

“Already?” Jooheon asks. 

“I can stay for a little bit longer,” the taller male answers. 

    They sit like this for a while. Jooheon lets Hyungwon card his fingers through his hair. The taller male talks about what’s it like being in the sky. Hyungwon tells him that when he’s soaring everything on the ground seems so small, like none of it really matters. Nothing on the ground is so important. It’s just him and the endless sky that welcomes him warmly. Jooheon hums as a response. The blonde talks about meeting kids that believe in him. He talks about them with a smile on his face. Jooheon wonders if he remembers each and every one of them.

    In return Hyungwon asks Jooheon questions about him. He answers them being truthful as possible. He doesn’t want to lie to Hyungwon. They talk about his life on the ground and what he does around the town, which isn’t much by the way. Somewhere in between the exchanged words, Jooheon’s hand finds Hyungwon’s hand. He interwines their fingers together and everything feels right. Hours pass by and soon enough Hyungwon has to leave. He doesn’t want the taller male to leave. He wants to stay there with him and talk until the sun comes up. He wants to stay with Hyungwon a little bit longer. The blonde male gets up and stands in front of him. 

“I have to go now,” the taller says. 

“Will I see you again?” Jooheon asks. 

“If you believe in me then you’ll be able to see me whenever you want to,” Hyungwon answers. 

“Can you take me flying next time?” he questions. 

“Do you always ask so many questions?” the taller male asks. 

“It’s good to ask questions,” he answers. 

“Maybe, if that answers your question. Jooheon, all you have to do is believe in me and I’ll be there. Wherever you need me, I’ll be there. I promise,” Hyungwon says softly. 

“Hyungwon,” Jooheon whispers. 

“I have to go now. I have to help the lost boys. I have to guide them home. Stay safe,” the flying boy says. 

    Hyungwon’s hand slip out of his grip. Jooheon wants to hold on tighter. He wants the taller male to stay longer, to not leave him. He reaches out for Hyungwon’s hand, but the blonde male doesn’t hold it. Instead Hyungwon takes his hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses Jooheon’s knuckles. 

“I’ll be back. I promise. I’m right here, all you have to do is believe,” Hyungwon whispers. 

    Jooheon watches as Hyungwon’s fingers slowly slip away from his fingers. The blonde male is floating off the ground now, but Jooheon wants to pull him back down to the ground. He doesn’t though. He lets Hyungwon slip through his fingers and slowly leave. The taller male smiles at him and waves goodbye before flying away. He watches as the flying boy gets further and further away. Soon enough he is alone and it’s time that he goes back home. 

   When he wakes up the next morning, he feels a little sad because Hyungwon is gone. He looks at his knuckles, where Hyungwon kissed them and there’s glitter on them. There’s glitter everywhere Hyungwon touched, on his cheek, his arm, his hand, and some in his hair. He smiles softly to himself and wonders if he’ll see Hyungwon again. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are two things I need to say: One, Jooheon's mother is not dead. She works overseas and can't take care of him thus he lives with his grandmother. Two, Hyungwon guiding the lost boys home means that he's guiding them to the afterlife.


End file.
